A random misunderstanding
by Kick-but bunhead
Summary: Ino is being weird. Get's Sakura to say a wierd saying. Sasuke comes along a few times all at the same time that Sakura is singing R-A-P- and you know the rest. What will sasuke do? Sasu/Saku slight ino/kiba naru/hina tema/shika neji/ten


All is normal at the Konoha College. Boys are making idiots of themselves by trying to ask a girl out with a cheesy pick-up line. The boys that already failed at that are now moping in their dormitories. The teachers are gossiping about other teachers in the teachers lounge. Girls are talking about hot guys and the latest fads. One group in particular was in the student lounge taking about something that is old, but is now all the rage.

**!**

*"Stop, don't touch me there. This is my no no square. Uh... I forgot what comes after that." My friends and I were laughing our heads off. In fact, I think Ten-Ten had some of her water that she just drank come out of her nose.

"Guys, I'm serious. I _need_ to know this. My life-"

"-and popularity depend on it. We know." Temari said cutting her off, mid-rant. The rest of us were trying to control our laughter. Minus Ten-Ten, who ran to the bathroom to clean her face.

"Aren't there also motions to it too?" Hinata said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. She looked around at the other girls and her eyes landed on Sakura. Suddenly all eyes were on her. Ten-Ten even came back and is doing. Sakura looked around her.

"I know what you are thinking… I am just so awesome at remembering these types of things that I will no doubt now this." She sighed

"That and the fact you like old stuff and keep trying to bring it back."

"Shut your mouth Ino-pig" Sakura said smirking

"I can't because it is gaping at your large forehead Billboard-brow!" Sakura fumed. Fine then she wasn't going to help Ino out. Temari saw Sakura's defiant look and knew what was going through her head. This was going to cost her.

"I'll give you twenty bucks to do it. No more, because I know you want to do it to prove that you can remember stuff like this." Temari said. The other girls laughed. Sakura jumped off the couch. Ino quickly sat down. Ten-Ten and Hinata started a drum roll. Sakura struck a pose. Once the drum roll came to halt she began.

"Stop, don't touch me there" She said with her hand out in front of her. "This is my no no square." This time during the phrase she put her hands to her shoulders then down to her hips in a square motion. "R-A-"she stopped, confused. Her friends were looking behind her with their eyes wide. Then they all started laughing. She turned around and at the doorway to the boy's dormitory. There was Sasuke with a WTF look on his face. Sakura started breaking out in nervous laughter. Then he just 'hn-ed' and walked past her down another hallway. Sakura stared after him for a wile and then turned to her friends shocked. They were all trying to stifle giggles.

"That was weird." Ten-Ten said. "But perfect timing." Sakura blushed.

"No it was horrible timing!" Sakura practically yelled. "Let's just get this over with. I want my twenty bucks."

She went back to were she was and couldn't help a smile break through. She had to admit it was perfect timing. She struck a pose again. She was going through the dance.

"Stop, don't touch me there. This is my no no square." She sang running through the movements. "R-A-P-" Her friends cracked up. She put her hands on her hips.

'Cough' Sakura whirled around. There was Sasuke Uchiha, his face plastered with an expression that just screamed 'really? You just did that?' He walked back to the boy's dormitory, not saying a word. But his face held that same amused smirk all the way through the room. Sakura held her head in her hands. She was thinking. Why me? Why is it always me? She started again, not bothering to wait for her friends to stop laughing.

"Stop, don't touch me there. This is my no no square. R-"She looked around. No sign of Sasuke. "A-P-"She started to say 'E' When her friends redoubled their laughter. Sakura froze. _No, No. NO! I can't be!_ She turned around and there was of course Sasuke! Sakura turned beet red. It had Hinata's blushes running for their money.* He held a smirk on his face, but it was different. It was devious.

"What did you say Sakura? I didn't quite hear it the first few times." Sakura didn't answer. Temari, being the smart one, quickly realized that Sasuke wanted to be with Sakura, alone, and came up with an excuse to leave.

"Weeeeell, I guess I had better get going. I have to get ready for my date with Shikamaru." She stood up She noticed that the other girls were thinking of a way out of this too, except Ino. She wanted to see how this turned out. Temari decided to crush those thoughts.

"Hey Ino, Kiba told me that he wants to see you in the gardens _right now_." Ino was out of there fast as a whirlwind. Temari then left.

"Hinata, Naruto is looking for you. He wants to go get ramen." Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Sakura for a second when he said this. Hinata blushed scarlet and left.  
"Oh, since all the other guys are with the girls I bet Neji will be looking for some company and since I am his girlfriend…" Ten-Ten up and left after trailing off. Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura alone in the lounge. Sakura looked pleadingly at the doors that the girls disappeared off to. She didn't want to be alone with _him_ after what just happened! She turned around and met his gaze. He was smirking deviously.

"Why won't you answer me Sa-ku-ra?" He started to advance. She backed up and fell on the couch. Thank god she was wearing shorts. She quickly stood up again and ran behind the couch. The couch was now between them. He raised his eyebrow, 'really? You think that will stop me?' He made a lunge over the couch. She ducked and ran into the nearest hallway. Sasuke missed but he was strangely smirking. _She ran down the wrong hallway._ He stood there looking at the sign next to the door, and then proceeded to calmly walk down that hallway. The sign said **Boy's Dormitories, Girls caught are at the discretion of the boys.**

**Dun, Dun, **

_Need to find a place to hide, need to find a place to hide. _She kept up this mantra in her head as she ran down the hall looking for an open doorway. There! She ran into it and shut the door. She slid down the back of it, putting her head on her knees and breathing deeply.

**With Sasuke:**

SLAM! _Hn. Guess she found my dorm. _He chuckled evilly on the inside. All the boys' doors are locked when they are in or out of their dorms. Sasuke just had to run and get his book so he didn't bother to lock it. The only boy brave enough to come into his room were the people that were currently with their girlfriends, so no worries of pranks. He reached his door. He slowly opened it and-

_**BAM**_!

**With Sakura:**

_Oh yeah! Solid hit!_ I did a party dance in my head. _Thank goodness for this guy playing baseball. Although it makes me feel stalker-ish to be in Sasuke's room. But I had no choice._

"Sakura, that wasn't very nice." What! He's still conscious? Stupid guys and their thick heads.

"Well I had to; you were going to rape me. I looked at him on the ground. He got up.

"Really? I didn't know that." He raised his eyebrow and was smirking. Oh. Wait-What?

"Huh?" I bet my look was priceless. He chuckled.

"No, I just wanted to find out if you wanted to go get lunch sometime. Honestly, I don't do that kind of stuff." He was still smirking. That Uchiha is a mystery to me. Wait- did he just ask me out?

"Did you just ask me out?" I said speaking what I was thinking. He chuckled.

"Be ready by 7 and maybe you can teach me the rest of that song." I blushed and he smirked walking out.

The end!

This actually happened to me! At least between the stars. And I did like the boy that was interrupting me. Oh and the complete song is:

_Stop! Don't touch me there, _

_this is my no no square._

_R-A-P-E,_

_Get the heck away from me!_

My first fanfic ever! Thank you to all who reviewed and said it must go on!


End file.
